


Don't you think it's come our time ?

by isloveequal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloveequal/pseuds/isloveequal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny never meant to do this to Patrick, he really didn't. Heck, he doesn't even now how it happened. One minute he was looking up at this small blonde boy loudly entering the locker room, wearing flip flops and a confident smile, and the next...Well, it happened. It's not like he had a big revelation or anything, his breath didn't catch in his throat, he didn't see fireworks, didn't hear angels singing, he didn't feel like the earth was tilting on its axe or like time stopped and Patrick and him were the only ones in the locker room, in their own world, like everything was falling into place and that for the first time in his life he was finally whole. No, it was worse than that, it was all of this and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Jonny never meant to do this to Patrick, he really didn't. Heck, he doesn't even now how it happened. One minute he was looking up at this small blonde boy loudly entering the locker room, wearing flip flops and a confident smile, and the next...Well, it happened. It's not like he had a big revelation or anything, his breath didn't catch in his throat, he didn't see fireworks, didn't hear angels singing, he didn't feel like the earth was tilting on its axe or like time stopped and Patrick and him were the only ones in the locker room, in their own world, like everything was falling into place and that for the first time in his life he was finally whole. No, it was worse than that, it was all of this and more.

¤

So, Patrick kind of hates him and Jonny can't even blame him for it. They don't realise what's really going on until after practice, when everyone is getting changed and ready to go home. Patrick shoulders his sport bag and is about to leave the rink and Jonny just _can't_. He runs after him and doesn't notice he's shaking and choking on air until Patrick turns around, looks at him weirdly and opens his mouth to ask what's wrong with him. The words never leave Patrick's mouth though, because Jonny grabs his wrist and tugs until his face is burried against his chest and Jonny can breathe again.

“Dude, what the fuck ?!” Patrick shrieks, his whole body going rigid as he struggles against Jonny's hold.

“Shhh, please...just, let me...okay ?” Jonny begs.

Jonny hugs him closer and wordlessly presses his nose against the other boy's unruly curls. Instantly, Patrick tenses even more against him and Jonny is about to apologize and step back, explain that he really doesn't know what came over him and that it won't happen again when Patrick suddenly relaxes, all muscles going lose, and pratically collapses against Jonny.

“What the fuck ?” He repeats, his voice muffled by Jonny's sweatshirt. “What the fuck...”

“I don't know.” Jonny whispers back. “I'm sorry, I don't know...”

Their coach finds them like this, silent and clutching at each other like lifelines. He sees the lost looks on their faces and swears under his breath before whipping his phone out.

Turns out coach didn't have to call Jonny's mom because she was already on the way to pick him up. Patrick's mom however is still in Buffalo since he's staying with a host family for the duration of the tornament, which makes things slightly more complicated. Afterwards, Jonny and Patrick sit in coach's office while he and Jonny's mom explain the situation to them. It seems that, for some reason, Jonny accidentally attached himself to Patrick and Patrick was receptive enough for them to create a bond. They talk about getting them tested just to make sure, but coach looks pretty convinced that it's what happened and Jonny doesn't need a test to know it's true. Patrick looks like he has just been punched in the stomach, he doesn't say a word and avoids looking at Jonny for the whole duration of the meeting.  
Patrick's host mom is waiting for him when they exist the office and coach and her have a brief discussion before it is decided that Patrick will stay with Jonny tonight. Their bond is still new and separating them even for one night might have not so good consequences. Patrick glares out of the car window the whole way to Jonny's house but at least he's polite to his mom, dad and brother once they get there. Jonny's mom shows Patrick the guest room where he'll be staying and then it's time for dinner.  
Dinner is tense. Jonny's parents try to fill the silence, asking Patrick about his hometown, his family, how long he's been playing and what position etc. David, Jonny's little brother, eventually pipes in when they start talking about hockey and Patrick politely answers each of their questions but everyone can see his heart is not in it. Jonny tries to join in the conversation too but Patrick keeps ignoring him so he quickly gives up and focuses on the quiche on his plate (ham and cheese, his favourite, but somehow it tastes like ash in his mouth tonight).

¤

The pain starts about 1am. It's like a vice around his chest, suffocating him, and then there is a fire that spreads through his veins and he has to bite his pillow to muffle his pained moans. He's barely aware of what he's doing when he stumbles out of bed and to the guest room. Patrick is lying on the bed, his covers on a heap on the floor, and at first Jonny thinks he's asleep but then he notices the grimace on his face, his hands turning white from where they're clenching and unclenching around the sheets, his chest rising up and down alarmingly fast and yeah, _no_. He doesn't even think before he climbs into bed and curls himself around the other boy, sighing in relief as the burning sensation slowly fades away and his breathing progressively returns to normal.

“You okay ?” He quietly asks after a few minutes of them lying together in silence.

Patrick is facing away from him but he didn't protest when Jonny plastered himself against his back and held him close so Jonny counts it as a victory.

“What the fuck did you do to me ?” Patrick chokes.

“Nothing...I...” Jonny mutters because he doesn't know.

“That was not nothing !” Patrick snaps, turning around so that he can face him. “I felt like I was going to die ! It only stopped when you fucking got into bed with me and...” He cuts himself off and flops on his back, turning his head away from Jonny. “This is so fucking gay, it's like I cannot stand to be away from you, I hate it.” He mumbles angrily, and fuck, that _hurt_.

“This might only be because our bond is still new, it needs time before it really settles. We should be fine after that.” Jonny tries to reason, because he's read about soulbonds before and sure, he's heard about soulbonded experiencing pain and emotional distress when separated but it usually was because they were miles and miles away from each other and for long periods of time. Patrick and him were only one room away and they couldn't even spend the night apart, it's kind of ridiculous !

“I don't want us to be fine !” Patrick hisses. “I don't want it to settle. I want it _gone_.”

He doesn't say I want _you_ gone but Jonny hears it anyway.

“I'm sorry.” he murmurs, and goes to untangle himself from Patrick and leave the room but then Patrick's hand closes around his wrist and pulls him back on the matress.

“Where do you think you're going ? I don't know about you but I don't particularly enjoy being in pain and if you leave it will probably start again so you better stay here.” Patrick snaps.

“Alright.” Jonny agrees and wordlessly settles back next to Patrick. It takes them a while to fall asleep again, but when they do it's to the sound of each other's heartbeats.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, my first Kane/Toews fic ! English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so don't hesitate to let me know if you spot any mistake/typos. Comments (including constructive criticisms) and kudos are much appreciated ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

Jonny wakes up feeling more rested then he has in a while, which is surprising considering how shitty last night was. Patrick is still asleep but he's facing him and Jonny can't help but look at him. His face is peaceful, his eyelashes looking almost golden colored in the morning sunlight and casting shadows on his cheeks, his mouth is pink and soft and slightly open, his hair a mess of curls atop the pillow. Just the sight of him settles something inside of Jonny, _the bond_ , he thinks to himself, and for the first time since it all started he allows himself to hope that things will be okay, that _they_ will be okay.

Slowly, Patrick's eyes flutter open and Jonny holds his breath as they meet his. They are really fucking blue he notices. For a minute it's like they're on the edge of something, just gazing at each other, but then...

“Were you seriously watching me sleep ?” Patrick asks unbelievingly, voice still laced with sleep. “You creep.”

 And just like this, the moment is shattered. Jonny clears his throat before sitting up and pushing the covers away. He doesn't look at Patrick as he swings his legs out of bed and make for the door. Suddenly it's like there can not be enough distance between him and Patrick.

 “ 'm gonna go have breakfast.” He mutters. “Feel free to come down whenever you're ready...or want to, whatever. You know where the kitchen is.”

 He doesn't wait for Patrick to reply, just heads downstairs and mechanically starts making himself a cup of hot chocolate and some toasts. Patrick doesn't join him.

¤

The test results show that they're indeed bonded, and like the overachievers that they're, they even score a 7 on the bonding scale. That's the maximum, only a few handful of people in the world have a bond that strong and intense. It can be both a curse and a blessing. Jonny doesn't really know what it is for Patrick and him yet, though Patrick already seems pretty convinced it's a curse. Anyway, it would explain why spending the night apart was such a bad idea, and it also means that Patrick and Jonny absolutely have to stay together for the rest of the summer. At least they should be fine once school starts again, though they will still have to meet regularly, probably at least every two weeks at first. It's going to be expensive and very unpractical, and Jonny knows there is nothing he can do about it but he can't help feeling guilty.

Jonny's parents have to work and David is staying at a friend's house so Jonny and Patrick have no choice but to spend time together. Just the two of them. They still can't stand being too far away from each other so they end up in the living room, stiffly sitting next to each other on the couch and trying to find a movie to watch. Or more like arguing about what movie to watch. Patrick shots down every suggestion Jonny makes until he finally snaps and yells at him to “fucking pick something then since your taste in movies is so much better than mine.”

 “Obviously.” Patrick snarks back, and choses one of the movie Jonny had previously listed.

 “Are you kidding me ?” Jonny asks disbelieveling. “You said no like two minutes ago when I offered we watch it !”

 “Yeah well I didn't know all the other movies you own would be even worse. This is the least terrible option.”

 “God, you're so annoying.” Jonny grits between his teeth as he angrily snatches the DVD case from Patrick's hands.

 “Well, you're the one who imprinted on me or some shit.” Patrick snarls mockingly.

 “Believe me, if I knew how to undo it I would.”

 “Well...fuck you !”

 Patrick suddenly looks like he's about to cry and it makes Jonny feel like a total tool. Which is weird because Patrick was being an asshole to him too.

 “I...I didn't mean that, I'm sorry please don't cry.” He begs, hands hovering over the other boy, wanting to but not daring to touch him.

 “I'm not crying !” Patrick protests, lips quivering as he bruskly wipes at his eyes.

 “You kind of look like you're going to.” Jonny points out.

 “I fucking hate you.” Patrick spits. And then he starts sobbing.

 “ _Merde_...Okay. You hate me...it's okay, you can hate me. Just...stop crying eh ?”

Jonny has never felt more helpless and so he does the only thing he can think of and hugs the other boy. Surprisingly, Patrick easily falls into his arms and hugs him back, hard. He quickly stops crying but doesn't let go of Jonny and Jonny sure isn't going to be the first to draw back from the hug so he keeps holding him too. They're sort of awkwardly twisted around each other so Jonny slowly shifts to a more comfortable position, pulling Patrick with him.

 “Come here.” He murmurs against the side of Patrick's head, blond curls tickling his mouth.

 “I'm not sitting in your lap.” Patrick grumbles.

 “Okay.” Jonathan agrees.

 “Okay.” Patrick repeats, before throwing a leg over Jonny's and leaning a bit more heavily against his side.

 They don't watch a movie, just stay there “not-cuddling” on the couch till they both start getting hungry.

 “What do you want to eat ?” Jonathan asks, opening the fridge. “We've got some leftover pasta salad and my mom bought steaks for us. And apples for dessert. That's okay ?”

 “Yeah.”

 They work in tandem, Patrick setting the table while Jonny cooks the steaks, medium rare for him and _à point_ (“It's called cooked Jonny.”) for Patrick. They don't really talk while eating but it's still feels strangely intimate, having lunch together, elbows brushing as they cut their meats.

 “Hey, wanna go for a walk around town ?” Jonathan asks after cleaning the table.

 “Sure.” Patrick shrugs. “Though I doubt Winterpeg is all that interesting.”

 “It's _Winni_ peg.”

 “I know dumbass, I was just trying to annoy you.”

 “You don't have to try for that, you already naturally do.”

 “Yeah ? So do you, too bad you're stuck with me now !”

 They glare at each other until Jonny lets out a long sigh, forces himself to calm down, fists unclenching and shoulders sagging.

 “Exactly. And you're stuck with me too, so why don't we try getting along instead of annoying the other ?”

 “Fine.” Patrick bites.

 “Good.” Jonathan nods, satisfied. “Let's go then, I'll show you how uninteresting Winnipeg is.”

 “I can't wait.” Patrick smiles sweetly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, my first Kane/Toews fic ! English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so don't hesitate to let me know if you spot any mistake/typos. Comments (including constructive criticisms) and kudos are much appreciated ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny never meant to do this to Patrick, he really didn't. Heck, he doesn't even now how it happened. One minute he was looking up at this small blonde boy loudly entering the locker room, wearing flip flops and a confident smile, and the next...Well, it happened. It's not like he had a big revelation or anything, his breath didn't catch in his throat, he didn't see fireworks, didn't hear angels singing, he didn't feel like the earth was tilting on its axe or like time stopped and Patrick and him were the only ones in the locker room, in their own world, like everything was falling into place and that for the first time in his life he was finally whole. No, it was worse than that, it was all of this and more.

3.

 

Patrick actually has a good time exploring Winnipeg, and Jonathan has fun showing him around too.They get home just as Andrée, Jonny's mom, arrives from work, and decide to have a quick snack before going to play some street hockey. But before that...

“Pretty sweet, eh ?” Jonny says proudly, gesturing at the rink his dad built in the backyard.

“Not bad. Can't do much here now tho, I have to come back when it's winter.” Patrick shrugs nonchalantly.

“You will.” Jonny affirms seriously.

“You inviting me ?”

“Yes. And it's not like we will be able to stay apart the whole winter anyway.”

“I guess that wouldn't be so smart uh. Also, you would miss me.”

“Ah, you wish.” Jonny scoffs.

“You so would.”

“Maybe. Come on, we have to go, my friends are waiting for us. It's a 15 minutes ride by bike, you can take David's, you're about the same size after all.”

“Are you calling me small ?!”

“I'm not calling you anything, you said it !”

“You ass, I bet in 3 years I'll be taller than you !”

Jonny snorts. “We'll see. Come on now, we're really going to be late.”

They race to the meeting point and then play for almost 3 hours. When they get back, they just have time to wash their hands before Bryan, Jonny's dad, calls them for dinner. Patrick is more talkative, and unlike the previous day, he doesn't ignore Jonathan. All in all, and in spite of a few tense moments, the day ends on a pretty successful note. Given what happened the night before, Jonny's parents agree to let them sleep in the same bed. They take turns showering and brushing their teeth, and when they slip into bed together it almost doesn't feel awkward. They leave an empty space between them on the mattress so their bodies don't touch anyway.

¤

Patrick feels hot. There is something, no _someone_ , pressed along his back and this someone is moving, rubbing himself all over Pat's ass. Yep, looks like Jonathan is having some very happy dreams. Which makes Patrick realise that he's sporting some pretty impressive morning (it's 3am so it _is_ the morning) wood himself. _Fuck_.

“ _Jonathan_.” He hisses.

“Ugh.” Jonny groans, and burries his face in the space between Patrick's neck and right shoulder.

Patrick shivers and, ( _he meant to roll away, he really did_ ) pushes back against Jonathan. He can sense the moment Jonny snaps awake because there is a sharp intake of breath, and then soft lips sliding against his neck.

“Patrick.” Jonny whispers roughly against his skin.

“Y-yeah ?” Patrick answers.

“Crap, I want...ah...no, I _need_ to touch you.”

“Yeah ?” Patrick pants. “Then why don't you ? I'm not stopping you.”

“I know, but we _can't_. It's the bond. We just bonded so everything we feel is stronger, more intense, but we shouldn't rush.”

“Bullshit." Patrick protest. “I feel like I'm going to crawl out of my skin if you don't put your hands on me and you say we shouldn't rush ?”

“It's too early, we barely know each other. And you're fucking _thirteen_.”

Patrick rolls his eyes. “So are you, you hypocrite.”

“I turned fourteen three months ago.”

“And I'll be fourteen in a few months too. Listen, we don't have to fuck. We could just hug ?” Patrick suggests hopefully.

Jonny snorts. “Hug with erections ?”

“Okay, maybe not.” Patrick sighs. “So what ?”

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom and do my thing, you can stay here and do yours. Just don't spill on the sheets please. There is lube and kleenex in the drawer over there.” Jonny murmurs, poiting to his bedside table.

“Alright, thanks dude.” Patrick winks cheekily.

It's a bit weird going back to bed after that but they manage to fall asleep again after a while. They don't talk about it in the morning, or the following days and weeks. They don't stop sleeping in the same bed but are careful not to get too close at night. They learn to know each other, talk a lot, argue about just as much, play street hockey and hang out with Jonny's friends, and sometimes, his little brother David.

¤

Slowly, summer comes to an end and Patrick has to go home. Separation is harder than they expected. The bond is not happy about it, and they both feel the effects pretty strongly. Patrick feels jittery and unsettled, almost anxious. Jonny is often in a bad mood and spends a lot of time outside playing sports to get rid of his extra energy and not snap at his parents and little brother for no reason but missing Patrick. And sometimes, it literally _hurts_ to be apart. They text and skype a lot, have long conversations on the phone before going to bed and often fall asleep to the sound of the other breathing through the receiver but it's still not enough. They make do though, it's not like they really have a choice. When they see each other again two weeks later, it's a huge relief. This time, Jonny is the one visiting Patrick in Buffalo, and meeting his family. They pick him up at the airport and he has to restrain himself so as not to hug Patrick for too long when he finally gets to him. Patrick introduces him to his dad (Patrick Sr.) and mom (Donna) and his, many (okay so three is not _that_ many but it's still more than what Jonathan is used to with David, and it's three _girls_ ), younger sisters : Erica, Jacqueline and Jessica. Everyone is very nice and welcoming and Jonny immediately feels at home. After a quick tour of the house, Patrick drags Jonny to his bedroom and firmly closes the door behind them.

“Soooo...can I hug you ?” He asks, uncharacteristically shy.

“Please.” Jonny replies, opening his arms and smiling softly at him.

Patrick all but throws himself at him and Jonny catches him, closes his arms around him, burry his nose in his messy curls and _breathe_.

“Stop smelling me, you weirdo.” Patrick laughs, pushing at his left shoulder to get some space between them.

“ 'm not.” Jonny lies, and rubs his nose against Patrick's cheek instead.

“Uh...Jonny ?” Patrick mutters.

“Shit.” Jonny jerks away, blushing. “Sorry.”

“No no, it's okay...” Patrick says hurriedly as Jonny goes to take a step back.

Patrick tugs him close again and Jonny stumbles a little, their noses bumping against each other. Jonathan swallows hard, adam apple bobbing, and looks down into Patrick's wide eyes. He starts leaning in and Patrick meets him halfway, his mouth wet and plush against Jonny's. The kiss is brief and chaste, sweet like a first kiss. It's not, at least not entirely. Both Jonathan and Patrick have kissed a few people before, a childhood sweetheart in primary school, and girls during spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven at birthday parties. Jonny even had a girlfriend (his first girlfriend) for three weeks at the beginning of the year. But it's their first kiss _together_. And nothing compares to what it's like to kiss your soulmate. Jonny never really believed it before, all these nonsense about how wonderful and magical it is to kiss the person you're bonded to, but now that he knows how good it truly feels he never wants to stop. So they kiss again, this time a little more boldly, Patrick's fingers twisting around strands of Jonny's short hair, bodies tightly pressed together. They're startled by Erica, Patrick's oldest sister, banging against his door and yelling at them to come down for a snack because “Jonathan must be hungry, mummy said so !”. They spring apart, lips red and breathing slightly irregular, glance at each other and promptly start giggling.

“Alright, let's get some food into you.” Patrick chuckles, taking Jonny by the hand and leading him down the stairs once their laughter has subsided.

Patrick and his sisters baked chocolate chip cookies in the morning so they eat them outside, in the garden, with a big glass of milk. The girls keep firing questions at Jonny, talking over each other and giggling each time he looks or smiles at them. Patrick can't really tell whether it annoys or amuses him. Jonny seems a bit overwhelmed by all the attention but he graciously answers them. Unsurprisingly, Pat's dad starts talking about hockey, asking about Jonny's stats, his favourite moves and players, and after a while, the girls lose interest in the conversation and start a game of tag. They beg the two boys to join them, and Patrick is not good at saying no to his sisters so it's not long before he lets himself being convinced, and of course Jonny follows suit. The five of them spend the afternoon running around in the garden, and while it's fun, Patrick is impatient to be alone with Jonny again. This will have to wait though, because it soon is dinner time. Jonny offers to help Pat's mom cook and Pat rolls his eyes and gently makes fun of him and his “canadian politeness” but his mom is completely under his charm and keeps gushing about what a “nice and helpful young boy” he is.

After dinner, the whole family gathers in the living room for a board games night. Patrick keeps cheating and plays innocent when his sisters call him out but he still ends up losing most of the time anyway. He's pretty sure Jonny is cheating too, he's just better at hiding it and he's got a killer poker face. Later, they split into teams for a round of taboo, Jonny, Jess and Jackie on one side (team name : Triple J) and Patrick, Erica and their parents on the other (team name : nothing actually, they don't need a team name to be the best !). It's a lot of fun and Pat's mom even makes them all a cup of hot chocolate topped with tiny marshmallows.When it's time for Jackie and Jess to go to bed, they all slowly start retreating to their respective rooms, and finally, _finally_ , Pat and Jonny are left alone (don't get him wrong, Patrick loves his family but he hasn't seen Jonny for two long and tortuous weeks and they just kissed for the _first_ time a few hours before, he is allowed to want to spend time with him without having his parents and his sisters around).

In his room, he drops on the bed, sprawling on the covers, and props himself on his elbows, tilting his head back to look at Jonny.

“What are you doing standing there ? Come here.”

Jonny smirks and obeys, the mattress slightly dipping under his weight when he sits down next to him. Patrick twists his body in his direction and nervously bites at his lips.

“Do you wanna...kiss again ?” He asks timidly.

Jonny opens his mouth as if to say something but clears his throat and nods instead.

“Okay. Yeah, okay.” Patrick repeats. He licks his lips, and Jonny's eyes flicker to his mouth.

Patrick shakes his head and quickly presses his lips to Jonny's. It's clumsy, and it lands mostly off but Jonny only huffs out a laugh and reaches a hand up to cup his cheek, realigns their lips together to kiss him better, deeper. Patrick lies back on the bed, bringing Jonny down on top of him as they make out. He wraps his arms around Jonny's neck, legs falling apart to better accommodate his weight. It makes their groins come in contact and Patrick quietly moans in Jonny's mouth at the friction. They're not hard, not yet, but if they keep going they surely will be. Jonny groans and tears his lips away from Pat's, gently knocks their foreheads together instead.

“Bed ?” He whispers questioningly.

“We're in bed.” Patrick points out smartly.

“I mean, let's go to bed.”

“Yeah, that's what I said.”

“Come on, don't play dumb. You know what I mean. It's late, let's sleep.”

“Ugh, you're no fun.” Patrick complains with a pout.

Jonny snorts and pecks him one last time on the mouth before rolling off of him and standing up. He pulls Patrick to his feet and they head for the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. They fall asleep in each other's arms, legs tangled together and hearts beating in unison.

¤

Jonny can only stay for the week-end since both Patrick and him have school on Monday, and the two days go by far too quickly. On Sunday night, they find themselves at the airport again. Patrick's dad drove them since his mom had to stay with his sisters who are already in bed. They hug goodbye, Patrick clutching at Jonny's shirt, not wanting to let him go.

“I'll call you as soon as I get home.” Jonny promises, brushing a kiss against Patrick's cheek.

“Whatever.” Patrick mumbles sulkily. “See you in two weeks loser.”

Patrick watches Jonny walk away, lifts a hand in a wave when Jonny pauses and looks back at him just before turning a corner and disappearing. Patrick suddenly feels empty and doesn't resist when his father squeezes his shoulder and silently ushers him back to the car.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here is a longer chapter to make it up to you. Hope you enjoy it ! As usual, comments (including constructive criticisms) and kudos are much appreciated ! :)


End file.
